transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
The IMAX Experience
Mecha-Tiger is lazing about on a med bed. He's not injured, but this is a half-decent Television he's watching. But suddenly, a bright flash appears on the screen...then NOTHING! OHNOES! The picture tube has BURNED OUT! And the roar of rage from Rampage echoes throughout the Medical Ward as well as NCC. Snapdragon is also lazing about on a med bed, except that the med bed he is on is dripping with filth and mech-blood. Only some of it is his- the majority of it most certainly came from the previous Decepticon who likely perished here. He pokes his head up and looks at Rampage quizically. "Wha...? What happened, Predacon? Where is the -picture-?" Mecha-Tiger says, "It's BROKEN!" the Predacon wails, "We gotta go steal a new one! I got this one from Future Shop. We need a bigger and better one to replace it!" Snapdragon rolls over and sits at the edge of the med bed. "Hrn. Bigger and better, you say. Well I -do- sleep better when there is noise in the background. Especially when the noise is TV Land." The Horrorcon dismounts the medical bed and stretches, revealing a long line of dried mech-blood running the expanse of his faceplate. "Very well, Predacon. Where is this future shop?" The Tiger considers. "Nah, I was thinking bigger. Like, wouldn't you like your own IMAX theater screen to watch TV and movies on?" he says. "With 3-D! I think there's one we can steal somewhere in Canada. I hear their defenses are weak." Snapdragon rubs his chin. "I do not fear Terran defenses." He pulls a large clump of what appears to be crystallized hair out of his armpit, and drops it to the ground. "Let's go. The Canadians won't know what hit them! And then...the Terran program called "I Love Lucy" is going to begin in a few hours." "Oooh I LOVE 'I Love Lucy'. Loooooseeeeey, you gots some 'splainin' to do," the Tiger says, "I'm ready. We'll be back before it's on! Rampage's head slides down to his chest, his body rising upright. His robot head appears where his beast mode head had just been, and he now stands before you in robot mode. *TRAVEL MONTAGE* Eastern Provinces - Canada Covering nearly a million square miles, the vast lands of the provinces of Quebec, Ontario, Nova Scotia, New Brunswick, Newfoundland, and Prince Edward Island reach as far as the eye can see. Canada is an immense land rich in resources, from the mines of gold, nickel, and iron to the huge hydroelectric installations on the St. Lawrence, Churchill, and Columbia Rivers to the extensive forests, producing nearly half of the world's newsprint. Most of the people live on the southern border, in cities like Toronto and Montreal, but that represents a bare fraction of the extent of this region. Contents: Ottawa Canada's Wonderland CN Tower Montreal Rampage descends from the skies above. Rampage has arrived. Rampage descends from the Skies (Robot in the skies, yeah!) towards Ontario Place. A gigantic IMAX theater screen awaits, ready for the Predacon to gank it. He's in a foul humor thanks to the primary TV in NCC's medical ward breaking down. Filthy Jet is flying through the sky with all the expectant slop dripping from his filth glazed engine turbines. He is coming in low over Toronto, hoping to avoid the air defense radar systems that will almost certainly detect him. Whatever. This would be a short mission in any event, a mere retrieval of an IMAX theatre system for purely recreational purposes. What was war without good troop morale, after all? Pyramid Fighter flies along behind Snapdragon, more interested in the technology behind a working IMAX experience than acquisition of the system itself. He taps into Wimax 2.0 hotspots as he passes over them, effortlessly passing his connection to the next one and the next one even at the speeds the Decepticons are travelling. This is all to facilitate his online research into IMAX technologies and the technical specifactions of the theatre they have targetted. <> he notes to his fellow Decepticons. <> Scorch knows nothing of where things are in Canada but will assume he's not far off having just woken from his nap at the Wonderland. Some fool Autobot having signed him up to pose for pictures to help with a new dinosaur themed ride. At least it got him out of monitor duty and nobody cared at all if he slept the entire time. The fact that the crowd was kept at least five feet away for safety at all times helped too. His time as an attraction now at it's end he has returned to robot mode and is planning to return home, once he figures out how to get there that is. "You sent a Dinobot do do... what exactly?" "Um.. pose for tourist pictures.." "I see.." "I'm going to be scrubbing out The Ark for a few deca-cycles, arn't I?" "The war may very well be over befor you're finished, Soldier." And thus Swerve was assigned janitorial duty, and Magnus was at this very moment setting a shuttle down at the farthest edge of Wonderland's parking space, waiting to escort Scorch safely and swiftly across the pond and back to Autobot City proper.. or just drop him off at the Ark to make Swerve's life that much more difficult. Kenworth W900 Truck is heading west along Interstate 90 traveling thru western NY State from his truck depot having just refueled with his brand of EnerStar efficient fuel. He was in the New England states when he picked up radio broadcasts over his walki that mysterious looking jets were flying rapidly across Lake Ontario heading towards Toronto. Intially trying to obey the local state limits he found to be too slow, so as he crosses into Canada and takes route 401 the accelerator presses down, and his afterburners kick in and launch him along the road at insane truck speeds hoping to reach his destination in time. Rampage lands at the back of the IMAX building and gets out his thermal sword. He starts cutting a hole in the wall, hopefully large enough to jack an IMAX screen through. "We can watch Cruise Control when we get this thing back home," he announces. He can't imagine the Autobots interfering with them stealing something as strategically insignificant as a theater screen and projector. But if they do show up, he's in the right mood. "Maybe we should steal all their movies, too," he adds, "I wonder if they still got "National Geographic Tiger Special' in there somewhere." Filthy Jet continues onwards towards Toronto proper, his radar systems lazily scanning the immediate vicinity for potential threats, all the while Krunk keeps his eyes peeled for visible landmarks. <> The Horrorcon calls out over the radio. Ah Toronto. Canada. What a lovely place to -destroy-. Stealing from these sap Terrans would be a cinch, and hopefully it would allow him to get a decent nap for a change. <> With that, he transforms into his robot mode and mounts a building on the outskirts of the downtown, and levels his gaze on where Google Maps indicated the IMAX was located. Snapdragon shifts into his robotic form. Scorch moves towards the shuttle as it touches down glad to not have to get home on his own power. Making his way up the ramp he quickly takes a seat and prepares for the trip. "Me Scorch am glads me no have to do da gets home by self ting. Me am tireds after do stand der stuff all day." He gives Magnus a slight grin and leans back to put his feet up, "Ok chau..err choo..umm driver person me Scorch am ready to go homes now." Looking down he mutters and sits back up, "Wut dis flashing ting mean? Me do touch nufing dis time either." "I'm not your chaufer, Scorch." answered Magnus dryly, welcoming the sixth Dinobot into the shuttle at the entry hatch. "But you are welcome.." He was just sealing the entryway when Scorch made his blinking light discovery. bracing himself for Dinobot wrought misfortune, Magnus moved to see just what the deal with the flashing light was. Inspection yielded information about the misdeeds of the Decepticons at the nearby theater. "I'm afraid that the trip home will have to be delayed, Soldier." explained Magnus as he took the helm, bringing the shuttle back to life and launching them into the air, wheeling about towards the beseiged IMAX theater. They soon arrive overhead.. big target, really big. It's filled with two slighly smaller targets. Ain't that grand? Kenworth W900 Truck is throttling down the highway, sometimes even taking short cuts and traversing the country side heading towards his destination. His locator beaken has picked up two other Autobots and a shuttle somewhere, possibly nearby, but en route towards his destination as well. His tires are getting worn down from all the thousands of miles being driven lately. A quick idea crosses his processors of looking into that tire deal, but it passes as quickly as it came. Hopefully he can arrive there at the same time, if not in as a grand fashion as a nice comfy shuttle craft. It had certainly been a busy day for this Autobot scout. Just hours ago, he had been busy helping to save a Border Patrol Agent along the US - Mexican border. Now he had heard reports of large robots being spotted by the Canadian Mounted Patrol. Setup in a parking lot near the IMAX theater, the trusty scout sits in his jeep form, parked with the many other cars in the lot. Keeping a low profile, Hound just monitors the Decepticon activity for the time being. He swivels his turret in the direction of the IMAX, beginning to pick-a-part the energon signatures on his viewscreen. Rampage pulls the wall away so he can walk inside and start to disconnect anything that's holding the movie screen in place. So far he's not aware of Autobots in the vicinity just yet, as he's too focused on his goal. Hopefully his companions will take notice and warn him if necessary. "This is goona be so sweet on the far wall of the Medical Ward," he says. Snapdragon lowers his optics towards the IMAX theatre and draws his gyro-gun from subspace. <> The Horrorcon speaks into his radio. He had no intention of starting a shooting war with the Canadian authorities, but if any dared oppose him or the other Decepticons...well...this was war, after all. A pity a Canadian police car was pulling up to the IMAX at that very moment. No doubt warnings of Decepticon activity would soon be blaring over all relevant local frequencies. <> Scorch grumbles as his trip home has suddenly become a trip to smash. Thinking it over he stops his complaining and starts to smile a little. Eager to arrive at the trouble spot he keeps his hands off the controls and lets Ultra Magnus do the flying which as luck would have it doesn't take them long at all. As the shuttle nears the area Scorch wastes no time and is already at the hatch hitting the release switch. As soon as it's open enough for him to fit through he's out and ready. Rumbles can be heard in the distance like thunder creeping ever closer, or the threat of yet another snow storm to blanket the Great Lake's area. Yells and shouts arise as the earth shaking concussion gets closer, and closer.. But as the sound grows closer so does the ever approaching swirl of white - the glint of something shiny sparkling through the haze. Looking skyward there are no storm clouds however. And on the horizon the presence can now be felt - not a storm, but another force of nature approaches. His wheels churning up road dust as the snow swirls around him, propelling him towards his target at speeds greater than any normal sports car will reach. Colossus arrives to meet up with the other Autobots as the shuttle is descending - the shuttle platform extending out already, and transforms from his large tanker truck mode to robot. "Commander, good to see you. The preliminary reports state 2 aerial Decepticons were seen, and possibly a third rampaging along the ground. The third has not been seen since. Possibly performing some deed as the others act as diversion." The tanker trailer unhitches and slowly begins backing away from the cab portion of the fuel truck and suddenly vanishes mysteriously off the screen. The hook-up section of this cab extends outwards and apart bending around to form the two legs of the robot. The motor section splits into two and swivels down to each side forming the robots massive shoulders and arms. Lastly, the chest plate opens up and the head swings up into place. Imperial "Arrr" Destroyer soars along from the skies above in all it's piratey glory. Junks are crawling all over the deck, in the rigging, manning canons... And Pile-Up is at the wheel. "Man the hatches! Batton down the rigging! Do yer wants to live forever!? AH-HAHAHAHAHARRRRRRRRRRR!" Ultra Magnus brings them in over the Imax theater, hover systems engaging to keep the stable for the moment. "Keep them busy, Scorch. Try and find o-" he begins, only to then realize who he's talking to. "Just.. don't send them all offline befor I'm back from finding a parking spot for the shuttle." he urges, opening the hatch and letting Scorch out befor finding somewhere to park the mini-shuttle. Ultra Magnus spots a blip on the radar, it is a smiling, yellow autobot symbol wearing a eye-patch. "Oh for Primus' sake.." Still in perfection position, Hound hasn't been noticed yet and that's good. For that matter, the Autobot hasn't even alerted his own faction to his presence, but part of being a good scout was being silent as well. Not willing to break radio silence yet, the scout finishes with his analysis of the energon signatures in his vicinity. "Hmmm, looks like Snapdragon and Rampage right here." Focusing his sensors elsewhere, the Autobot picks up a few more energon blips, hoping that more of the good guys are on the way. The Bad Guys! Falling foward, Avalanche reverts to his tiger mode. Mecha Tiger stomps forward, being recruited in this because of a stupid guilt trip. One has to admit, Rampage can be quite convincing when it comes to him and T.V's. The gigantic Decepticon just sighs to himself, before just dismissing it. He's here now, and there's nothing else he can really do. "Comrade Rampage, did you have to choose such a -large- screen to watch?" He asks, thinking his compatriot may have gone over his head. Snapdragon groans upon seeing the encroaching Autobot forces. <> His radar springs to life and begins taking in the scene; it looked as if a Dinobot had arrived, which was appropriate considering Snapdragons Tyrannosaur mode. Perhaps a dinosaur v. dinosaur rumble was called for. "Decepticons! We have company!" The Headmaster shouts out as he descends down to ground level, and the IMAX theatre. His gyro-rifle thrums to life, as if begging to find a target. No doubt one would present itself soon enough. "The bigger the better!" Rampage replies to Avalanche. He growls in consternation as Snapdragon informs them of the incoming Autobots. "They better not break this!" he snarls, "C'mon, let's turn them into scrap!" His sword is still out and ready to carve into an opponent at a moment's notice. The Good Guys! Scorch hits the ground with less of an impact than one would expect having hovered down instead of just dropping like a rock for change. With one quick look around he draws forth his rifle and gets ready to have his fun. foolishly he hopes that Decepticons will begin to line up for him to start smashing his way through, but they never do that. Nope they always make him go looking for them making him waste time that could better be spent beating the tar out of them. Well this time Scorch has a plan, that plan is to stand in the street rifle ready and yell. "Me Scorch am here now to do smashing ting! Who am firsts dat want me to hurts dem?" Yup that's his plan so watch out, super genius on the loose. Imperial "Arrr" Destroyer soars up over the Autobot position, providing a sort of mobile base area. 'Cause it's big. And there's lots of pirate-junks. Watching the Decepticons prepare for battle in front of him, Hound still doesn't transform into his robot mode to help his Auto-Brothers. Instead, the scout decides to help his friends in a different way. Breaking radio silence for a moment, the Autobot fires off a quick radio message. Immediately after, the military jeep's silver turret rotates in the direction of Snapdragon. Instead of firing off a blast of laser, Hound instead fires up his tactical analysis sub-program. In a few micro-seconds, the data begins flowing into the scout's database as he picks apart the target he's scanning at the moment....Snapdragon. Colossus transforms and walks to meet up with Scorch, bring his gun to bare as well. "You are correct, this time in your strategy, Scorch. Let these Decepti-creeps come out to us. We will smash them. But be wary.. remember there may be some humans still in the area. We do not want anything accidental to happen.." Taking a look around the area hi notices a large whole in the side of the IMAX construct. "There.. Scorch.. is where me might find some 'Cons. Do you see?" as he points towards the gaping sword-cut hole. Ultra Magnus has parked the shuttle in a perfectly legal location, even going so far as to feed a adjacent meter with a bit of change. How he managed to feed such a small slot with a bit of change is best left to poor animation. Beyond that, he is on scene, rifle at the ready, and fists primed for pummilation. The Bad Guys! Rampage leaves the screen lie where it is and comes to meet the attacking Autobots. "So who wants some o' this?" he demands, swinging the sword menacingly, "I'll chop you all into little bits and sell you to the Junkions." Pyramid Fighter drops down out of the sky very belatedly to join his fellow Decepticons. He pauses outside of the theatre, transforming into robot mode and floating in mid-air as he quickly sizes up the Autobots. Then he touches down between Snapdragon and Rampage. "In miliary terms, I'd say that our status is 'severely outmatched'." He makes the proclamation in a casual, off-hand manner, as if he's describing the weather. Fusion belatedly lifts an arm, which transforms into a small autocannon. A faint metallic snapping sound emits as a round is chambered, which he then unleashes at Scorch. Fusion transforms into robot mode. Combat: Fusion misses Scorch with his Pistol attack! The Headmaster called Snapdragon takes a long stride forward and raises his gyro-rifle high. "Hrn. Severely outmatched, eh? I disagree. I will make short work of them. Enslave and punish! Corrupt and destroy! DECEPTICONS FOREVER!" The Horrorcon roars, his fist pumping in the air all the while. With his battle cry released, his optics find Ultra Magnus, and he cracks a wicked grin. "Magnus. When last we met...we had words about sacrifice. Do you remember?" Snapdragon asks menacingly as he begins to take aim on the Autobot city commander. "Do you remember?! I promised then that you would BLEED for your principles, Autobot!" And so the Horrorcon charges headlong towards Ultra Magnus, his full weight being brought to bear as if he were an angry bull. Combat: Snapdragon strikes Ultra Magnus with his I FIGHT WITH WORDS TOO! (Punch) attack! The Good Guys! Scorch ignores Colossus as he speaks of humans and where they might go to look for the Decepticons, he doesn't want to go anywhere. They should come to him and in short order they do just that. Infact not only do they all swarm out of the building. One bellows and charges Ultra Magnus and one even one fires upon Scorch himself. Scorch just smiles at this a grin that widens as the round *plinks* off his shoulder and turns to Colossus, "See der no needs do works, dem coms to us whens we say dat we am here." Lifting his rifle he takes aim and fills the air with laser beams! Combat: Scorch misses Fusion with his Pulse Rifle attack! -2 As Scorch turns to dodge a small gun blast from one of the 'Cons, and as another large 'Con goes charging for Magnus he find that he left alone once more. Surveying the area he turns to see that the third 'Con has made his appearance from the theater structure. He casts another gaze around the facilities to notice that the Bots and Cons are indeed alone - the local police having done a superb job at evacuating the area of innocent bystanders. Afterall, can't have any of them around during this.. He stores his gun back into subspace and draws forth his more favored flamberge weapon. "It seems that you are I are the ones left once again, Pred.. When will you learn to abandon this TV foolishness?" Leveling the mighty sword to once again clash blades, he swings it in a lazy arc without much power behind it, but more to test the defenses of his opponent. Combat: Colossus strikes Rampage with his Thermal Sword attack! -2 Focusing his silver turret tightly on the menacing form of Snapdragon, an image of the Decepticon fills the viewscreen on Hound's dashboard. Rotating around in a 360 degree pattern, the image stops ocassionally to pin point defensive weaknesses. Looking over the information, the Autobot sends a tight-beam transmission to Ultra Magnus, alerting him of his foe's tactical analysis. Combat: Hound analyzes Snapdragon for weaknesses Ultra Magnus can exploit. It is a strange thing for the City Commander to feel something pleasent when he lays optics on a Decepticon. It's unsettling, awkward. However odd it is, Magnus does feel somewhat pleased to see Snapdragon, the loathsome machination's presence offering him a chance to attone for his disservice to Dogfight, having left the mini-flyer to do battle while he himself engaged only with words. On came the Horrorcon, the two giants colliding, a crash of metal against metal that sent Magnus back a step, his heels digging into the concrete of the parking lot that served as the stage to their meeting. "I have 'bled' for my beliefs many times, Snapdragon. This is far from the first.." he noted in a strained tone through gritted teeth, his free hand reaching out to try and catch hold of his foe and anchor him in place with his own might grip, "Nor will it be the last." Data streams in from Hound, a rough schematic of Snapdragon's anatomy, weaknesses and lackings noted. The head is the most notable one. Magnus passes this over for a less potentialy leathal option, stepping in and attempting to drive his knee into the center of his foe. Combat: Ultra Magnus strikes Snapdragon with his Knee (Kick) attack! The Bad Guys! Fusion's optics widen slightly as the Dinobot raises it's rifle, and he barely manages to duck in time - not so much to dodge since that would be virtually impossible with lasers, but more to vacate the line of fire. In the meantime he also tries to process what Scorch just said. After a bit he engages the 'Terrorcon speech translation' protocol he's been working on, specifying the 'Hun-Grrr' subroutine. Once all this is done and he's reasonably sure of Scorch's meaning...Fusion nods sagely. "Yes, that is a highly efficient tactic. I see the reputated lack of intelligence among Dinobots is nothing more than a rumor." Then he raises his other arm. This one features a more traditional Seeker arm-laser. Combat: Fusion misses Scorch with his Laser attack! "So we cross swords again!" Rampage snarls, as the blade of Colossus' colossal weapon slashes across his chest. He growls and steps back, before lunging forward with his own thermal sword. Inspired by a sudden inspiration courtesy of Warner Bros., he suddenly yells, "HASSAAAAAAAAAAAAN CHOP!" as he swings. Combat: Rampage misses Colossus with his Thermo-Sword attack! -2 "You should know, Magnus, that Marissa Fairborne was rescued by Rodimus Prime and his lackeys." Snapdragon hisses viciously, a spate of oil sloughing off of his mouthplate as he does so. "Isn't that wonderful? For -your- side?" His words, the very weapon he once used to assault Magnus so ruthlessly before, are cut short in his throat as the city commander delivers a wicked kick into his midsection. Snapdragon falls back, clutching his stomach and narrowing his optics. "That...hurt. Quite a bit. Pain is a two-way street though Ultra Magnus. Let me show you!" The Horrorcon draws his gyro-rifle from subspace and takes aim on Ultra Magnus with a low-yield burst, whose purpose was not destruction, but rather, disabling. The gyro-weapon releases a single blast of purple energy wreathed in electrical fire towards Ultra Magnus. Combat: Snapdragon misses Ultra Magnus with his Gyro-Guns attack! -4 The Good Guys! If looks could kill Fusion would be a dead mech as Scorch glares at him for not standing still and being shot. "Wut am dat stuff? Der am no do ducking stuff when me Scorch do da shooting ting. Dat when you do da stand and get smashed ting." Slowly he begins forward moving at a pace faster than one would think for his size, this movement is just enough to throw off Fusion's next shot causing it to strike where he was standing only moments before. "Me Scorch tink we try dis agains. Dis time when me shoot you no move!" Never having lowered his weapon it is easy enough for Scorch to fire off another quick burst of energy. Combat: Scorch strikes Fusion with his Disruptor attack! Thanking Primus for his powerful processors, Hound watches the battle unfold before him just outside the IMAX theater. Because so many humans have been evacuated from the area, this military jeep is one of the last remaining vehicles in the parking lot. As Ultra Magnus delivers a powerful knee to Snapdragon, Hound revs his engine with pleasure. The tactical analysis had worked perfectly. Swinging his laser turret around to another target, the scout now focuses on Rampage. His dashboard viewscreen clears as the highly-sensitive turret whirs to life with activity. It doesn't take more than a few micro-seconds for the tactical analysis system to churn out another report. The image of Rampage now fills his dashboard monitor. It spins just as Snapdragon's did, pausing in different places. A few arrows hi-lite key points of interest. Opening up his communication channel, Hound emits a quick message to his big, mother-truckin' friend. <> Combat: Hound analyzes Rampage for weaknesses Colossus can exploit. Colossus smiles at his prowess in sword fighting as his tactic did as he intended - throwing the Predacon off-guard and into a.. rampage (ultimately raising his temper algorithms and reducing his own prowess with his version of Colossus' sword). The large black colored truck robot (Prime pseudo-copy) deflects the attack against him a *clang* and a *swish* of sword movements. "Typical Predacon retaliation. Letting this TV decay your neuro-processors. Look how it wastes your battle prowess.." Backing away, he lifts one of his enormous feet to kick the Pred in the gut to send him flying. Combat: Colossus strikes Rampage with his Kick attack! Pulling a gun on the City Commander at such close quarters may not have been the best of tactics. The moment the weapon is leveled, Magnus steps foreward, a arm swept out to turn the weapon up and away with a push of his wrist, he could feel the gun's recoil, but not it's disorientating effect. "Indeed I did." answered Magnus in a almost conversational tone, "Although I admit to not having read the official report on the matter quite yet." he confesses. Attempting to capitalize on the momentary opening left by the errant shot, Magnus draws his other arm back, tension disks in his shoulders and elbows coiling as the limb draws back, kinetic enery stored within them. He strides in once more, a single step taken into Snapdragon's personal space befor he lets his arm snap forward in a open-palmed thrust, the energy stored in the disks releasing as his arm moves into the blow, granting it a slight measure of greater force and speed. Snapdragon may be left with a hand-shaped indentation in his chasis if he wasn't careful. Combat: Ultra Magnus misses Snapdragon with his Open Hand Strike (Punch) attack! The Bad Guys! Fusion nods patiently as his translation algorithm processes Scorch's latest statements. His disinterested expression turns to one of alarm as he gets to the part about shooting again. But but by this time Scorch's energy blasts is already burning (or scorching, haha) into the Decepticon's chest. "Ooof! Well...nngh. We aim to please. Now if you could please return the favor?" Fusion inquires politely before raising his weapon arm again. This time a small glow builds up within the barrel, and instead of a ballistic projectile he releases an energy bolt of his own. Combat: Fusion strikes Scorch with his Disruptor attack! The Predacon snarls as he's kicked forcefully. The impact sends him flying right into the side of the building, where it crumbles around him. "Ugh," he snarls, pulling out his lightning rifle. "Who you you think you are, the Karate Kid? Or Mr. Miyagi? Well they never got a charge outta THIS!" Rampage fires his weapon at Colossus. He hopes the impact he took hadn't damaged his targeting array. Combat: Rampage misses Colossus with his 50 000 volts up the skidplate! attack! -3 A hand-shaped indentation on his chassis was the last thing Snapdragon had in mind. And frankly, Ultra Magnus shouldn't be so eager to create one either- have you /seen/ the kind of gunk Snaps keeps on his chassis? It's gross, it rubs off on everything, and it just never washes out. The Horrorcon withdraws his gyro-rifle and slides to his left in a startling display of agility, deftly evading the city commanders kung-fu action assault. Pivotting on one leg, Snapdragon goes low, sweeping a long and grimey leg across the pavement towards Ultra Magnus' locomotive system (his legs). A line of asphalt shoots up from the earth underfoot as the Headmaster does so, an indication of the sheer strength the weighty beast can bring to bear. Combat: Snapdragon strikes Ultra Magnus with his Sweep (Kick) attack! The Good Guys!! Colossus puts his flamberge away after he sends Rampage flying through the air crashing down into a building, toppling it over him. "Karate what.. Dr. Who.." he exclaims (noting that he did make a vocal potage in reply). "I have heard this expression from the humans describing that "TV rots the brain". It seems it can be said true for you Predacons." But his words are not seeming to have an impact on Rampage, and the feline-bot emerges from the rubble firing his rifle. Energy blasts crackling like lightning arch thru the air, and all Colossus can do is stare.. and reach down and pick up an empty, vacant car by him and toss it into the blast. The tactic works, saving him from getting hit directly, but the explosion does knock him to the ground. Pushing himself up he brings out his own gun.. "Fine.. so be it this way, Pred.." and fires. Combat: Colossus strikes Rampage with his Electric Gun attack! -1 Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Rampage's Agility. (Crippled) So far Hound is 2 for 2 with his combat assistance. Always eager to help his fellow Autobots when he can, the scout gets right back to work with his next target...Fusion. Swiveling his silver turret in the direction of the Decepticon Seeker. His computer softly emits, "Target analyzed. Fusion. Seeker-Class. Weaknesess found. 131 possible combat attacks possible." Fusion's image fills Hound's dashboard monitor and a second later, the data is being transmitted to Scorch. Hopefully, the Dinobot would know what the information was. <> Combat: Hound analyzes Fusion for weaknesses Scorch can exploit. Scorch starts nodding as his shot strikes Fusion, "Dat betters you am learnings." What Scorch failed to mention was that fighting back was never the smart thing to do. And when he is struck in the chest by an energy beam his 'happy fun dino' attitude fades away as his anger begins to grow. "Me Scorch not tink dat was very smarts ting to do. Me Scorch no likes get shot, tink it time you learn dat da hards way." Locking his rifle back in place he quickly closes the distance between himself and Fusion via a running hover type move. Those last few feet his hand balls up into a massive metal fist just as Hound transmits this pretty picture all colored with arrows and such. Why Hound would think Scorch interested in a picture of Fusion he's not really sure, but he'll worry about that after his fist meets face. Combat: Scorch misses Fusion with his Punch attack! Unlike most people, let alone Cybertronians, Ultra Magnus had a second set of hands tucked away beneath his 'Buisness Suit' in case the first got somewhat mussed up. Then again, he was never one to shy away from having to get his hands dirty. Regardless of his willingness to soil his hand upon Snapdragon's breast, the Horrorcon will seemingly have none of it! A grunt of surprise is all that Magnus can manage befor his foe can go back on the attack! The Headmaster's leg catches the back of Magnus' ankles, whipping them out from under the Sentinal of Liberty and sending him toppling roughly onto his back. The impact left a shallow crater in the already torn cement, a grunt of pain tugged from Ultra Magnus with the impact. He would not just kindly wait and see if his enemy was the type to kick someone while they were down though, he'd learned long ago to not give that chance very often. He rolled over onto his side, a leg bent to get his knee beneath him befor he planted the foot of the other, quickly lifting himself upto his feet, his rifle brought to hand and used to put Snapdragon on the defensive while he settled himself, low-powered shots snapped from it's buisness end after a moment's aim. Combat: Ultra Magnus misses Snapdragon with his Quick Draw (Disruptor) attack! The Bad Guys! Fusion tenses, knees bending slightly as he prepares for Scorch's next move. Then something his audio receptors just manage to catch registers. Fusion turns to look at Hound in shock. "131 possible attacks?! Oh come on, I've only registered 82 -- er, never mind!" he finishes hastily as he notices Scorch approaching. Fusion leaps into the air, clearing the charge, then hangs suspended in the air. After a second he frowns slightly. Dinobots can fly too, can't they. Well, Fusion better just make sure and fly faster. The Seeker transforms into his aerial mode, fires off a few quick thermal beams, then banks and prepares for the inevitable counter-attack. Fusion transforms into jet mode. Combat: Fusion sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Pyramid Fighter strikes Scorch with his Thermal Beam attack! "I was there when Fairborne was broken out of her slave camp. I asked her..." Snapdragon growls through a clenched mouthplate encrusted in filth. The Horrorcon moves to wrap his mitts around Ultra Magnus' neck, but when his optics spy the self proclaimed Sentinel of Liberty drawing up a rifle, he instead takes a step back and raises a fist skyward. Even before the first shots ring out of Magnus' weapon, Snapdragon slams his right fist deep into the paved road underfoot, shattering much of the stuff by virtue of his obscene strength. The Headmaster dips his left hand into the crevices between the sundered fragments of the road, and he effortlessly hoists the largest chunk up in front of him, allowing it to absorb the low-powered shots from the City Commanders rifle rather than take them himself. A moment later, obscured behind the oversized chunk of pavement, a feral roar can be heard. Suddenly the newly transformed Snapdragon, in his Tyrannosaur mode, smashes through the propped up chunk of Canadian roadway, and lunges madly at Ultra Magnus with black fangs gleaming with bloodthirst. With a spray of oil and a clattering of gears, Snapdragon contorts and reforms into his intimidating Tyrannosaur mode. Combat: Snapdragon sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Snapdragon uses up a charge on his Radar Helmet booster pack! Combat: Automatically deactivating booster pack Radar Helmet Combat: Filthy Tyrannosaur misses Ultra Magnus with his Rend attack! Rampage snarls as the shot hits, although it doesn't really do that much damage. He transforms, dropping to all fours and flying into a characteristic Predacon Tiger Rage. Claws are bared and fangs shine as the Tiger springs at Colossus, hoping to use him as a scratching post. Rampage collapses down onto all fours, his beast head replacing the position of his robotic head. He now stands before you in Tiger mode. Combat: Mecha-Tiger misses Colossus with his Hello scratching post! (Kick) attack! The Good Guys! Scorch manages with great skill to swing at empty air as the seeker takes to the sky. A bit off balance at first the dinobot quickly recovers and draws his sword pointing it skyward towards Fusion. "Wut me Scorch tells you bout doing dat?" No sooner are the words spoken when thermal beams rain down from above scoring numerous hits against his armor. Growling Scorch breaks into a run and soon propels himself into the air using a mix of leap and flight to rocket towards the aircraft like a sword wielding missile of doom. Combat: Scorch misses Pyramid Fighter with his Energo Sword attack! -2 Well I guess Primus knew about jinxes too. 2 for 2 was now 2 for 3. Clearing his program data once again, the Autobot was immediately back to work. "Looks like Ultra Magnus is due some help." The silver turret spins and locks onto Snapdragon once again. Already having his data in recent memory, Hound's processors fly through the analsis, bringing up the previous weaknesses. <> Combat: Hound analyzes Snapdragon for weaknesses Ultra Magnus can exploit. Colossus realizes that his gun is not as powerful, and not capable of delivering an energy blast quite like his opponent's did when i destroyed a helpless civilian car. But he also realizes that his gun can have a side effect - one he hopes is working on his foe. His hope comes to fruition as the large robot easily sidesteps out of the way of the leaping feline mech-tiger avoiding the razor sharp claws. As the cat soars by, Colossus turns with it and swings a punch out to it's mid-section aiming for the roughly the same spot where his kick landed on his once robot turned tiger foe. Combat: Colossus misses Mecha-Tiger with his Punch attack! It wasn't often that the City Commander faced someone that could lay claim to might that could rival or exceed his own, this he took as a blessing from Primus himself, a blessing he was all the more thankful for on the rare occasion that he did meet someone that could go toe-to-toe with the old soldier. His shots do little more then crumble a bit of the concrete but the dfensive measure allowed him to steady his footing, bought him a second to assess his fellow Autobot's conditions. It seemed they were doing alright, Scorch maybe even working on making something of a friend! Second's up soldier, back to the fight. The roar brought him back to the here and now just in time to see the barrier reduced to rubble by Snapdragon's charge. What could have been a bad situation is quickly made salvageable, a data-stream shouldering it's way intio his conciousness and giving him the low down on the down and dirty dinosaur. Magnus takes a step forwerd and greets Snapdragon, hands shoved forward and shoved into the monster's maw, his thick digits holding it open even as Magnus dug in his heels to put a halt to the aggressor's charge. "H'hold that thought... Snapdragon." grated Magnus as he held the beast at bay, "It's impolite to speak with your mouthfull." he quipped in a rare moment of levity, shifting his weight to one foot and then pivoting around, turning his back to the triple-changer and attempting to jam a hip into his midsection, seeking leverage to pull the this monster over his shoulder and send him slamming into the earth. Combat: Ultra Magnus misses Filthy Tyrannosaur with his Dino-Slam attack! -2 The Bad Guys! Pyramid Fighter fires his main engines on full turbo boost, the cyberjets leaving three long plumes of otherwordly fire behind. It's enough to send him speeding ahead of Scorch. But once he's gained enough distance, Fusion does the unthinkable. He banks around and heads straight back at the flying, angry Dino with the fiery sword. Fusion unleashes a stream of tracer rounds as he approaches, hoping to walk the fire into the slow-flying target. Combat: Pyramid Fighter misses Scorch with his Pistol attack! The Tyrannosaur rages, as dinosaurs are apt to do, biting, spitting and snarling at Ultra Magnus even as its lunging attack fails to make contact with the Autobot Commander. "...I asked Fairborne WHY you would die to save her!" Snapdragon roars, his fangs chomping at Magnus even as the Autobot manages to stall the Tyrannosaurs offensive. "HRN. You are STRONG! But HOW strong?!" Snapdragons voicemitter screams out even as Magnus attempts his flip-fu. Apparently Ultra Magnus, for all of his wisdom, bravery and hand to hand prowess, had simply failed to learn one of the most basic realities of warfare; one does not wrastle a T-Rex. Snapdragons jaws finally overpower the strength of the City Commanders hands, though not by virtue of just being stronger. The jaws slam shut because the Horrorcon transforms back into his robot mode mid-melee! During the rapid transformation Snaps kicks his thrusters into evasion mode, and jolts himself into the air not barely a foot over the Sentinel of Libertys head, permitting him to land just behind his foe. He does not hesitate for even a second, and immediately swings his left elbow backwards, hoping to crack Magnus in the skullplate, and perhaps jar those pesky 'principles' and 'moral values' free from the Autobots undersized brainpan. Snapdragon shifts into his robotic form. Combat: Snapdragon sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Snapdragon strikes Ultra Magnus with his Elbow smash (Punch) attack! The Tiger rolls in a crouch after passing over Colossus. Fortunately the Autobot missed him. He gets back up and opens his gun-ports, training the barrels at Colossus. "I'm goona fill you full of lead!" he snarls, "Unless you learn how to DANCE!" And with that, bullets start flying towards Colossus' feet. Combat: Mecha-Tiger misses Colossus with his Gun-Ports attack! The Good Guys! Las Vegas is slowly getting their money back. As Ultra misses with his attack, Hound drops to 2-4. There were now two questions the Autobot was facing. 1 - Would this tactical analysis work again? 2 - How would the scout keep on posing the same action over and over again? Using extra bulk in his poses like that last line would surely take care of the latter question. Firing up his sensors once again, Hound formulates data on Rampage again, letting Colossus know about it. <> Combat: Hound analyzes Rampage for weaknesses Colossus can exploit. Scorch soars up and straight past the pyramid jet he had been planning to skewer looking much the fool. Quickly lowering the sword he had raised above his head he scans around in search of the jet that was there just moments before. At first he finds nothing. That does not last long however as the seeker returns on a strafing run. Doing some fancy flying of his own Scorch spirals past the incoming weapons fire and barrels ahead at full speed. "Dat it. Me Scorch tink it time for smashing!" Lowering his head a bit he leads with his shoulder going full speed ahead at the inbound jet thinking to close the distance before Fusion can veer off course. Combat: Scorch sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Scorch misses Pyramid Fighter with his Smash attack! Colossus growls out, in sorts, as he is unable to connect with his punch. Nevertheless, he does not let one set back deter him from his goal.. and that goal - TV free Predacons! That's right. Can it be done? Doubtful. Impossible. But he's having fun baiting this particular Pred with the notions. "Rampage.. you lack luster feline. Where is your roar? Has it been chewed up and swallowed buy your meaningless time watching human and galactic television?" His words.. who knows if they have meaning. He just likes boasting a little once in a while. Before he can finish the tiger turns bout and fires the gun ports located on his sides, but they shots soar aimlessly over Colossus' head passing no where near him. That's twice the feline has shot at him, so Colossus decides to return the favor - transforming into his truck mode. After so, he keeps his engine cool for now, but the launcher on top his tanker pivots around targeting the Tiger. Colossus' chest plate opens so his head can swing down into hiding. Then each of his shoulders raise up above him and connect overhead to form the motor section of the cab. He lowers himself to the ground as his legs are pulled in close together to form the hook-up section for the trailer. A large tanker trailer emerges mysteriously from somewhere unknown and connects up to the cab portion making for a very large fuel truck before you. Combat: Kenworth W900 Truck misses Mecha-Tiger with his Explosive Discs attack! -2 Ultra Magnus's bucketed head snaps forward from the elbow snapped into it. So the saurian had conversed with good Miss Faireborne? He could only imagine the topics of such exchanges. Or, he could were his processor not just rattled. "Strong enough." he answered once the static crept back to the edges of his vision, allowing him to fiox a tight-lipped scowl on the Dino-head-triple. His more subtle tactics and maneuvers were swept to the side. They seemed to be gaining him little ground, it was time to get back to the nut and bolt basics. Namely a fist drawn backand then let fly at the Horrocon's grime encrusted features. Combat: Ultra Magnus sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Ultra Magnus strikes Snapdragon with his Back to Basics (Punch) attack! Combat: Ultra Magnus's attack has damaged your Agility! The Bad Guys! The Tiger roars in frustration. How is this Autobot managing for the most part to evade his attacks? He snarls and leaps again, attempting to tear at Colossus' armor. He's too upset by the concept of being a TV-Free Predacon to even speak. Combat: Mecha-Tiger strikes Kenworth W900 Truck with his Mauling attack! Pyramid Fighter rolls wildly to one side to avoid Scorch's rush...but then he makes his second major mistake, by trying to turn the move into a feint and roll back the other way to prevent the determined Dino from countering Fusion's own counter. Long story short, all of his fancy maneuvering ends with Fusion suddenly flying straight at Scorch! Combat: Pyramid Fighter misses Scorch with his Smash attack! You know how in all the movies when the hero punches the villain in the face all this saliva and blood and stuff goes flying away in slow motion? When Ultra Magnus punches Snapdragon, that's precisely what happens, except instead of saliva and blood it's oil and fragments of armor. Still in slo-mo though. Snapdragon recoils in horror, the left side of his face now crushed in by the City Commander. This fight was not going so well. Not that it mattered. The Headmaster draws back and spits out a black glob of gunk, which hits the ground with a metallic sound. "That the best you got, Autobot?" Snapdragon asks with a tired growl. Yet even as he asks he goes back to basics as well- he kicks his right leg straight out towards Ultra Magnus' chest ala Leonidus from 300. Combat: Snapdragon sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Snapdragon misses Ultra Magnus with his This is CANADA! (Kick) attack! The Good Guys! Whether it was a four-leaf clover or a rabbit's foot, something was needed to spark up some good luck for the brave Autobots in battle. More importantly, something was needed to take up Hound's turn this round and you guessed it. Here it comes. Almost there. Yea, it's here. The silver turret goes to work again, lighting up Fusion like a Christmas tree on his dashboard display. The computer chimes in, "Previously stored report loading now. Fusion. Decepticon Seeker." Cutting off the extra jargon, Hound shoots the tactical information Scorch's way. Combat: Hound analyzes Fusion for weaknesses Scorch can exploit. Not having his engine in gear to move his truck form is a good reason as to possibly why Colossus' mini-missile disc missed its intended target. It is also a good reason as to why the Tiger was able to stalk up to him so quickly and maul his tanker's fender creating gauges and scratches all over the silver metal. "I *just* had that polished from the last time you did that.. Is it something that you cat's like to do? Well.. maybe you also like to get run over." Saying that Colossus slams down the accelerator inside the black cab and throttles forward away from Rampage. Moments later, having found sufficient space to turn around, the tanker truck comes roaring back down the street straight for the Pred. "Maybe you'd like to be re-introduced to my front grill, Pred." Combat: Kenworth W900 Truck strikes Mecha-Tiger with his Grill Impact attack! -1 Scorch once again manages with practiced skill to totally miss his intended target. Watching the seeker zip around once then again a second time leaves Scorch flailing about wildly trying to connect yet with his foe. Thinking this may not be the best tactic he quickly drops to the ground and draws forth his trusty rifle. Making his way out into the street to get a clear aim past the buildings and other clutter that might allow Fusion some cover Scorch takes aim. At first there is nothing but sky then the bright flash of a street lamp as the dinobot pans around looking for the seeker. Still Scorch has a feeling the seeker is out there, searching he finds a huge nose and mutters moving past a billboard. Then his sites light up, first with another colored holo image then with the seeker itself as he comes into view. "Me Scorch haves you dis time!" *ZAP* *ZAP* Combat: Scorch misses Pyramid Fighter with his Pulse Rifle attack! That felt good. Magnus worked his entire body into that punch, felt something in himself light up when Snapdragon's face just bounced off of his armor-plated knuckles. It was like coming home.. Only with more punches. He drew back into a ready stance, fists held loosely, arms held up befor him, crooked at the elbows, a stance that was something of a amalgam of a martial artist's and a boxer's. When that kick cam in he was ready, shifting his weight to the away-foot and pivoting to the side. He did not answer Snapdragon aloud, instead he let his fists do the talking, shuffling forward quickly and leaning in, arms drawing back and then firing a duo of punches at Snapdragon's midsection in a quick one-two combo. Combat: Ultra Magnus misses Snapdragon with his One Two (Kick) attack! The Baddest Guys! Pyramid Fighter activates his turbo boost maneuvering again. By now he's left trails of unhealthy looking smoke winding around the sky above the battlefield. But it's kept his sensitive inner workings (as revealed by that pesky Hound) safe from Scorch's large Dino-sized rifle. Now that his enemy is on the ground again, Fusion takes the time to line up and make another classic strafing run, thermal beams leading the way. Combat: Pyramid Fighter strikes Scorch with his Thermal Beam attack! Snapdragons foot stomps loudly on the ground, creating yet another shattering of the poor Canadian pavement. The Canadian transportation department would have a handful with this battle site. Still, the Dragon is not as broken and defeated as he appears. After all, he is -always- bathing in grease and grossness...a little oil and mech-blood is hardly new to him. His focus now kept entirely on the movements of Ultra Magnus, Snapdragon does manage to evade the City Commanders punches by bobbing backwards, then to the left. As he ducks off to the left he draws his gyro-gun yet again, and taking a cue from the Sentinel of Liberty (what a delightful name), he looses a salvo of quick but low powered shots towards his enemy. Combat: Snapdragon misses Ultra Magnus with his Gyro-Guns attack! -4 The Tiger is run over like so much roadkill! He growls and lunges again, claws out. "Take that!" he roars, "I will never go without TV! Do you hear me?" Combat: Mecha-Tiger strikes Kenworth W900 Truck with his claw (Punch) attack! The Reasonably Good Guys! Pulling out from his parking lot space, Hound hears the words of Rampage. TV huh? The Decepticon must be talking about the IMAX theater. Throttling up, the military jeep heads for the large gash the Decepticons had created earlier. If that's what they were after, then he would have to make sure they wouldn't get near it. As the jeep maneuvers around the combat around him, a variety of target pop up for him to analyze. As he races past the form of Snapdragon, Hound points his turret upwards. *BUZZ* goes the device as it cranks out another tactical report. <> Combat: Hound analyzes Snapdragon for weaknesses Ultra Magnus can exploit. Scorch lets out a roar of frustration and sheer rage as his shot goes wide yet again. His rage only increases as he is once again blasted by those pesky thermal beams. Cursing and swearing Scorch throws his rifle to the side and through the glass of a store but he doesn't care. Three steps forward has him trnasforming landing with a heavy thud on the pavement. Smoke billows forth from his nostrils as his tail swings wildly back and forth. Caught in up in his rage is a mailbox which is crushed before slamming into a wall. Lumbering forward Scorch roars again before unleashing a blast of flame into the sky intent of burning Fusion to a crisp. Scorch drops forward as parts shift about until he stands before you as an Ankylosaurus. Combat: Ankylosaurus misses Pyramid Fighter with his Flame Breath attack! -1 Colossus transforms back into robot mode after unceremoniously rolling over the tiger - blowing out a tire on his cab portion in the process. Once back in robot mode he turns around to see the damaged tiger managing a lunch and swipe of a claw at his leg. The claws scratch the black metal, but don't harm him much. Feeling almost pitty for the Pred, knowing that he'll never kick his TV addiction, Colossus opens a small gun port on his arm and fires a small blast.. as if to shoo the kitty away. The tanker trailer unhitches and slowly begins backing away from the cab portion of the fuel truck and suddenly vanishes mysteriously off the screen. The hook-up section of this cab extends outwards and apart bending around to form the two legs of the robot. The motor section splits into two and swivels down to each side forming the robots massive shoulders and arms. Lastly, the chest plate opens up and the head swings up into place. Combat: Colossus strikes Mecha-Tiger with his Disruptor attack! Out comes that gun again, Snapdragon should have learned the first time. The Gyro Zapper is pointed at him and Magnus deals a qucik back-hand to the weapon, snapping it aside, the shot going wide. One good gun deserves another though, thus Magnus produces his own rifle once more, snatching it up from it's holster built into the clunky appendage that is his lower-leg. The weapon is whipped up and leveled right infront of Snapdragon's face, a light gleaming within the rifle's bore. Once more his tactical info is updated, the red circle hovering over his foe's head.. He will not take that shot though, instead suddenly lowering his aim, attempting to pump a laser round into his foe's thigh. Combat: Ultra Magnus strikes Snapdragon with his Laser Blaster attack! -2 Combat: Ultra Magnus's attack has damaged your Agility! The Badliest Guys! Pyramid Fighter pulls up just in time to avoid the worst of the flames, although his dorsal fuselage is still singed (not going for the easy joke this time). "You know, all this trouble for the theatre...with the specs I downloaded, we can just make our -own- IMAX!" He activates his thrusters again, full burn, and jets out of the area. "Another time, Dinobot--" he tries a standard parting quip, but his pump's just not in it. And it shows. "Oh, forget it. I'm never fighting that thing again!" Combat: Pyramid Fighter begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Imperial "Arrr" Destroyer Snapdragon feels the pain arcing through his body before his optics even take in the sight. The laserbolt scours his thigh clean of any armor, and bores a furrow deep into his movement systems therein. Before the red hot wound begins cooling from its injury, Snaps retorts. "You are more fun in a debate than in a fist fight. Though this IS invigorating...I'm feeling a little dried out by this cold air. It's a slagging shame to not EAT you where you stand, but a transformer must have his priorities!" "I'm done with this! Rampage! Fusion! Stay at your own risk, I have better things to do!" Snapdragon belts out, his voice gravely and threatening. The Horrorcon crouches down, his armor whining and splitting as he does so, then leaps into the air to gain some altitude for his transformation into interceptor mode. Flakes of dried oil and grease shower from the transforming Decepticon, but it is the plume of black smoke he leaves in his wake which is especially disgusting. "Until next time, Magnus! Say hello to Fairborne for meeeeeee!" Snapdragon cackles wickedly while he rockets off into the serene, nighttime Canadian sky. Snapdragon leaps into the air and transforms into his interceptor jet mode. Combat: Filthy Jet begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Imperial "Arrr" Destroyer Ramage growls and nods. He's done too. The last attack on him by Colossus made up his mind for him. He's pretty seriously damaged. Also, he's missing Gordon Ramsey's f word. He growls at the loss of IMAX priviliges, but then he gets a message. The TV in the repair bay has been fixed! So then he leaves. Combat: Mecha-Tiger begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from US Army Jeep, Imperial "Arrr" Destroyer, and Filthy Jet Ankylosaurus scans the area after filling the sky with flame, letting his optics readjust to the lower light. hoping to see the charred remains of a seeker laying before him his is disappointed to say the least. But on the bright side he does spot all three Decepticons turning tail and making a run for it. Snorting he slowly transforms and crosses his arms. "Dat how it done. Me Scorch scare dem so much dat dem all do da run away ting." truning first towards Ultra Magnus then to Colossus he adds, "Maybe next time you smash dem gooder like me Scorch do." Or you can fan them to death or just run out the clock for the win. Shuddering Scorch rises up and splits apart as he transforms into his robot mode. The trusty Autobot hopes he has done enough to help today. Arriving at the IMAX, the military jeep explodes upward into the robot form of Hound. Locking his blue optics on the destruction caused in the building's ceiling, the Autobot takes a defensive posture.. As the Decepticons begin to retreat, the green robot offers a small grin, "That-a-way Autobots! Way to make them turn tail and run!" Pumping his fist in the air, the cowar...scout lets the good guys hear his praise. It had been a long day. From Mexico to Canada, but it had all been worth it. The Autobots had been successful yet again. "Looks like the damage was limited to the theater Magnus. I'll contact local authorities about it." With a flurry of sounds, this US Army Jeep rises up into the form of Hound, Autobot Scout! Colossus stands and sighs at the retreating Predacon. Some people, or mechs, he knows can't be helped in this universe. "Seems like them Preds are some of those.." he mutters to himself. Of course he also knows they also have to want to change.. not the case it seems atm. Turning back around to his fellow Autobots, he returns to see how they faired, and to start helping to clean up the city that turned into the Transformers latest battlefield. Ultra Magnus's rifle cools, fumes wafting lazily from the barrel. He looks around to see that all of the hostiles are in retreat and empty handed... It was a fulfilling victory. "Good work, Colossus, Scorch." he praised the fighters, holstering his weapon and letting the dino-taunts drift by like the hot-air they were. "Thank you, Hound. You did well watching our backs throughout the entire engagement." he said, turning to each in turn and then finaly to the Jeep-bot himself... Now if he can rmember where he parked the shuttle.. *TRAVEL MONTAGE FOR THE CONS!* NCC Medical Ward Like its previous incarnation, this medical ward was designed with the medic in mind, with all the modern advances to make the dirty work of repairs a world easier. It is well lit, the blue and violet metal of the walls and decor is a shade paler here, and the ubiquitous filigree is missing, all to assist in ease of cleaning. Still, the place veritably sparkles. In the furniture, there is a subtle motif of blades and sharp edges, as if to evoke the scalpel of a surgeon, although it is all quite safe. Around two dozen beds, more comfortable than their sharp looks would suggest, fill the medical ward, laid out in a tidy grid, and more can be flipped out of the walls should emergency demand it. A set of tracks on the ceiling mirror the grid of beds, allowing advanced scanning equipment and tolls to be swiveled around to the various beds. Computer terminals and cabinets are molded right into the walls at intervals, and while there are the normal medical security cameras, it appears as if someone has set some of the cameras specifically to watch the cabinets. Contents: Mecha-Tiger Soundwave Hackjob Dead Bodies Grey Book Of Primus White Book Of Primus Medical Rules The Tiger returns to the Medical Bay. He's pretty beat up with nothing to show for it--the IMAX ganking was opposed quite strongly by the Autobots--but he goes to turn on the small portable TV and is relieved to find that it is working again. Category:2030